Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns!
Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! (球体パニックアドベンチャーリターンズ!!!, Kyutai Panikku Adobencha Ritanzu!; lit. "Orb Panic Adventure Returns!") is a special crossover between Dragon Ball Z, KochiKame and One Piece that aired in 2004 as a sequel for Kyutai Panic Adventure!Star*Tech event listings Like its predecessor, it hasn't had a home release in any language. Summary Ryotsu is shown holding into the Fuji TV orb station from the outside. He then witnesses Enel arriving on his ship Ark Maxim. Enel starts destroying the city Odaiba, Tokyo, until Ryotsu yells at him, what makes Enel attack him. Ryotsu picks up a megaphone and yells at Enel again, making him attack once again. Goku arrives at the scene, but is immediatelly hit by an giant bird-shaped electrict attack made by Enel. Enel charges one more attack and blast the entire city, including the Fuji TV orb, which falls from its building. Meanwhile, Ryotsu struggles to keep holding on it. Located exactly under de orb, Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu no Fusen to inflate himself and bounces the orb back at the sky. As the orb is falling again, Zoro, Robin, and Sanji hold it on place. They them throw the orb back at the sky one more time, which falls on the ocean, besides the Going Merry, with the pirates Usopp, Chopper, and Nami onboard it. An attack by Enel falls besides them and the orb is once again throw to the sky, falling exactly in Ark Maxim. In there, Goku fights Enel at an even speed, but is unable to land any hit on his enemy due to his intangibility. Luffy eventually uses his Gomu Gomu no Rocket to propel himself to the ship and manages to land a punch on Enel thanks to his rubber body immune to electricity, but goes past the ship, hits the orb and throws everyone out of the ship. Luffy is saved by the Nimbus Cloud, but Ryotsu goes past it due to not having a pure heart and needs to be saved by the rest of the Straw Hats Pirates. Enel makes various copies of himself, making the heroes try to hit each one of them. They are unsuccessful, so the two heroes decide to join forces to create a new attack, where Luffy holds Goku charging a Kamehameha and spins him with all his strength. Goku then fires the Kamehameha, covering all the area around them and destroying all Enels. Chopper questions on what they will do now that the city is destroyed. Just after he finishes his sentence, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18 appear each with a Dragon Ball, and so Goku has the idea of making a wish to Shenron. Represented as an giant balloon at the ceiling inside the orb, Shenron makes the wish come true and everyone commemorates. Overview The special was part of many animated multi-screen Panic Adventure crossovers of Shueisha manga series that have been screened at special events called "Odaiba Boken-Oh" (お台場冒険王; lit. "Odaiba Adventure King") in Japan. These events were held from 2003 to 2008 to commemorate Fuji TV's 45th anniversary. The crossover was featured exclusively at the Fuji TV headquarters in the Kyutai (orb) section, where smaller screens partially surrounded the audience watching, each showing a point of view, while a bigger one would be used for close-ups. In comparison to its prequel, the interactive feature was increased. The screens now emulate the first-person point of view from inside the orb to the outside while the characters interact with the audience and themselves. This interactive feature would be further increased by the orb playing a big part on the storyline and heavily involved in the action, with it being thrown around the battle. As a last surprise, a big Shenron located at the ceiling of the room would appear to represent the Shenron in the storyline, with smokes coming out of his mouth while the characters made their wish. Timeline placement Since Goten and Trunks appear, Gohan is in his Ultimate form, and Goku is alive, the special would have to happen after Kid Buu's defeat, which occurs on May 8, Age 774. Gallery Screening Screenshots References External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNVhFSYy4Xg Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! on Youtube] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYmzjou2LMU Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! screening at Odaiba Boken Oh] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rH_ZjXJE_w Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns! screening at Odaiba Boken Oh (Alternate link] *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/お台場冒険王 Odaiba Boken Oh on Wikipedia (Jpn.)] Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films